warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy and her random nest
Hi people This story is about my old cat daisy.I'm also writing this with moss Prologue A Starclan leader :*Snifs the air* Okay, Why isn't there any fresh kill? Flowerpath: I is a Flower. A clan in starclan: Okay:D Starclan leader:........ Goldenfur: Okay...can you tell us what you want to say? Starclan cat:Ok. You know the clans right? Anyway, one of the medicine cats told me their clan needs more warriors. Wildpaw: And Starclan leader: Who do you think we are going to help them? Goldenfur:Well we could give them a Kittypet. Starclan leader:I didn't think kittypets were allowed to be in the clans... Goldenfur why don't you read the rule book? Goldenfur: The rule book is the stupidest book I ever read and It's the only help we can help we can help them Starclan cat: Okay. Chapter one Daisy: Well I was suppost to be feed about two seconds ago... don't tell me... wait what day is it today? Random voice: I think it's Saturday Daisy: WHY???!!! Random voice: Whats wrong with Saturday? Daisy: The things that take care of me sleep in on Saturday Random voice: I like to sleep in Daisy: GO AWAY YOU CREEPY VOICE!!!! Random voice: Okay okay, sheesh Daisy:* Go's to door* FEED ME THINGS THAT BADLY TAKE CARE OF ME!!!!! Random voice: ........ Daisy: I SAID GO AWAY!!!! Random voice:No Daisy: You will be going away on the count to three.......1........2...... Random voice: Wait wait, don't say the number three because I need to go to the bathroom and I want to be there when you say three Daisy: I'll give you ten seconds to go to the bathroom Random voice: I'm sorry but where is the bathroom Daisy: In that door there* Points with tail* Random voice:Thanks Daisy: 1....2.....3......4......5...... Random voice: What... your counting? Daisy: Well yeah... your in the bathroom Random voice: Fine *toilet flushes* Daisy: Now can I say three? Random voice: Sure Daisy: K, I'll start all over again Random voice: YAY!!!!!!!! Daisy: do I really have to? Random voice: Yes!oh and I have this cuteness competion and I need to know if this is cute enough Daisy:Hit me with it Random voice: Okay, For da random voice?!?!?!how was that? was it cute enough? Daisy: Nope Random voice: WHAT??????WHAT IS WRONG WITH IT?????????? Daisy:well nothing to me is really 'funny' as such Random voice: OH MY GOD!!!! I'VE GOT TO GO, THE COMPRTION IS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daisy: BREAK A LEG Random voice: THANKS!!!!!!!!!!! Daisy: NO I MEAN LITERALLY BREAK A LEG!!!!!!!! Random voice:LESS THANKS BUT STILL THANKS!!!!!!!!!! Random voice:*Has gone* Daisy: OKAY!!!! UM WHAT TO DO WHAT TO DO????? Chapter two Daisy: *sigh* Ah well. May as well wake them up *Bounces* Dad: *Jolts awake* ARGH DAISY YOU !@($^#&!(&!(#*^!*!%@#^%!@*#%!*# Daisy: :O OMG! WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP!!!!!!!!! Mum: :O OMG! DAISY TALKED! Daisy: No I didn't Mum: Okay! *Falls back asleep* Dad: !)(@*#*^&#^$@^%#^@%$^#%@^%$*!*(!))!(***@#@!%$@$#$!@$#$!$@#%!%%^&#*$((@$$^^@!)!@(#&! Daisy: :OOOOOO Dad: !#@#!)@$(&$!)@($*@ *Falls asleep* Daisy: Damn it! Mosseye: SHUT UP DAD!! STOP SWEARING!! Fuzzywing: SHUT UP!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP Moss: What? You've been awake for 3 hours already! Streampelt (My buddy): Moss, Hurry up and e-mail me back! I need to know what to do for science fair! Moss: Okay! *Rapidly emails* Stream: Coolio! *Does science fair* Daisy: What?? This is my story! *Shoves every one off screen* Waaaaaaaiiiiiiit! how can their be a screen if this is a story? *Searches for camera* HAHAHAHA!! FOUND YOU!! I KNOW ALL YOUR TRICKS!! *Laughs hysterically* *Smashing noise* Moss: NUUUUUUU!!! *Static*